In recent years, a variety of antibacterial compositions have been proposed for use in public places such as straps, for use as materials related to the houses such as wall papers and furnishings, for use as filters of the air conditioners and, further, for use as various products such as stationeries that require antibacterial property in addition to being used for the products such as medical supplies and containers that are used under high-temperature and highly humid conditions like in a kitchen, bath room and toilet room where germs and molds can easily multiply.
For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a composition containing a solvent, silver nano-particles and a stabilizer, and the following patent document 2 discloses an antibacterial composition containing an organosilver type antibacterial agent and an organic antibacterial agent.
The present inventors have proposed already a resin composition (patent document 3) containing ultrafine metal particles having an organic acid component on the surfaces of the ultrafine metal particles as the resin composition that is capable of immunologically inactivating allergenic substances consisting of plant proteins such as cedar pollen and the like and animal proteins such as ticks, excrements thereof, molds and the like.